


Confession

by mrs_jack_turner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_jack_turner/pseuds/mrs_jack_turner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has something to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Remus paced the corridor outside their dormitory. His footsteps echoed loudly off the stone walls seemingly mocking his indecision. He scratched at his forearm absentmindedly as he planned what to say. It should be simple. Just a few words and then they would know. Granted he may lose them as his friends; admitting it was simply terrifying. All he could hope for was that they thought enough of him to stick by him and not abandon him.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

His friends greeted him with cheerful smiles and quick waves.

“Snape’s tutoring me in potions.”

...

Muggle magazines, Sirius thought, were far superior to the ones in the Wizarding World. They may not have moving pictures, instead settling for glossy coloured prints, but their content was far superior. Motorbikes were the sexiest thing he had seen in his life (bar Remus obviously) and he was extremely grateful that his boyfriend had a stash he could steal.

Glancing up at the sound of the door opening, Sirius smiled to see Remus standing there. A small frown marred Sirius’ forehead when he noticed how nervous Remus was. His mouth dropped open in astonishment when he heard the confession.


End file.
